Dreams Should Stay Dreams
by RainyWednesday
Summary: They were just two dreamers... Demi/Selena
1. Mine

**A/N:*****READ****** Before anyone gets confused, yes Demi and Selena are ten. They are very mature and independent for their age and know about sex. THEY DO NOT HAVE SEX AT AGE TEN. I AM NOT WEIRD LIKE THAT. NO OFFENSE IF YOU LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF. DEMI IS JUST A MAJOR FLIRT AND IS NOT VERY EDUMACATED WHICH MAKES HER SAY STUFF THAT SHE AINT SPOSE TO SAY LIKE 'HAY SELENA U SECKSY' OH COME ON, DON'T YOU KNOW 6TH GRADERS HAVE SEX NOW? THE POINT IS, KIDS GROW UP FAST.**

* * *

><p>Demi awoke unwillingly, glaring at the person who was repeatedly prodding her face with a lone sliver of hay. She wasn't the happiest person in the world today; she only slept three hours on a pallet of rough and itchy fodder. That certainly wasn't sufficient enough for a growing ten-year old.<p>

"Hey!" She complained, blindly swinging her hands to stop the nuisance. The prodding continued, more so than before, causing Demi to growl in annoyance at her best friend.

"Hay is for horses." The other girl quipped. She was crouched and hovering over Demi, wearing dusty overalls with mismatching buttons. Her favorite pair. [Demi's favorite pair on her, not Selena's.] Her hair was falling in rivulets over her shoulders, and some stuck to her forehead. Her cheeks were painted pink, from running here, or from the blistering hot sun. Demi knew it was probably the first one, Selena always got overexcited when she was released from the house and got to play with her.

"Then why are you tryin' to feed me it?" Demi drawled, pinching the hay between her thumb and index finger right before it came into contact with her face. She made eye-contact with the girl, daring her to try something. She waited for her to snatch the hay from her grasp and continue poking her, but she never moved. Selena seemed to be lost in Demi's eyes.

Chuckling, Demi picked the hay from her fingertips and slid it into her mouth, lightly sucking on it. This isn't the first time this had happened. It's been happening a lot more lately though. Her anger dissipated due to the pout forming on Selena's face once she realized her game was over. Though, she wouldn't hold it against Selena to pick up another and continue prodding her.

"I missed you." Selena whispered. She sounded so small, Demi thought. It made her want to wrap the girl in a hug. Demi couldn't fathom how much the girl depended on her, she couldn't. Selena lived with just her father; her mother had died at birth. Her father was barely home, working all the time. She had a better relationship with the farmers that dropped by to check on her, father's orders.

At least he cared that much, Demi thought bitterly. Selena's dad was a nice guy, but him and her had no emotional connection. He was just… there. When he came home at midnight every night, he would hang up his coat and hat on the hook attached to the door, make Selena's lunch for school the next day, walk up to her bedroom and plant a kiss on her head and then go to sleep. She was pretty lucky from Demi's perspective.

But Demi knew that Selena couldn't live like that, she had too many feelings. Demi's not sure how many times she's comforted Selena because of her Dad. He never said anything to her, but that was the problem. Demi knew she could live like that though, with Selena's dad. She had self-taught herself to hold her tongue, and her feelings in. They all poured out when it came to Selena though. She's the only one to see her cry. Not even her own mother has.

"Sel, it's only been two days," She joked, trying to avoid the subject of Selena's unhappiness.

"I-I know… But…" She stuttered and Demi frowned as she saw tears start to spring in her eyes. She gingerly wrapped Selena in a hug, trying to show her she was here, and she cared. "Selena, baby, don't cry, you're better than this. Better than him." Demi tried to console her. That just made Selena turn into a blubbering mess of tears as she clutched Demi tighter, soaking her white T-shirt. Demi whispered in her ear lightly a string of sorry's, and I love you's. Once her sobs died down Demi slowly rubbed her back as her hiccups began to slow. She pulled away from the embrace, leading a puffy-eyed Selena to sniffle and pull her forcibly back, clutching her tighter this time.

"Relax Selly, I'm not leavin'." Demi choked, releasing Selena's vice grip from her torso and lightly pushing her head up from the crook of her neck. Before she could open her mouth to question, Demi held a finger up signaling for her to wait.

Demi reached behind her and pulled her beat up leather rucksack into her lap, unbuckling the top flap quickly and pulling out a red folded handkerchief. She fastened the buckle again and threw the bag behind her carelessly.

She scooted back over to Selena and offered the clean fragment of fabric to her. Selena stared at it in awe, She's only seen these kinds on the rich folks that stop by to buy a plot of land every once in a while. She gently rubbed her fingertips over it, feeling how pliable and soft it was under the pressure.

"Demi… how did you get this? Its… silk?" Selena couldn't believe it, but then again she was pretty sure Demi could do anything. Demi smiled brightly at her, dimples peeking out.

"I worked for it. Did a few errands for some rich folk. Went into town, bought stuff for em', picked up dry cleanin'. They learn't to trust me real good after that." Demi said with a wistful smile as Selena stared at her in awe now.

"I can really use it?" Selena asked, unsure.

"Course' ya can." Demi chuckled. What would Demi use it for anyway? "Actually," Demi started right as Selena was about to blow her nose into it. "You can keep it." She grinned.

"Really?" Selena was bouncing up and down in the hay making squealing noises.

"Yes. Really." Demi stated simply as Selena attacked her with a hug and peppered her face with kisses. Demi chuckled at Selena's antics and blushed as Selena pulled away, staring happily at the silk.

Demi saw wheels churning in Selena's head as she settled back down. She stared at her confused as Selena's happiness turned to anger.

"Demetria Devonne Lovato! Don't tell me you're staying in the barn at night!" Selena yelled, angrily stuffing the fabric in her overall pocket.

"Um… okay. I'm not staying in the barn at night…?" She replied meekly, wringing her fingers together nervously and looking anywhere but at the girl in front of her. Selena always scolded her for staying in the barn when 'You have a perfectly nice home to sleep in'. To which she replied, 'That ain't no home, it's a house'.

Selena pointed to Demi's bag behind her and Demi hung her head in shame.

Selena looked at her sternly. "Why you always gotta be strong, Demi?" The girl shook her head and took Demi's hand, intertwining their fingers. Their hands molded perfectly. Like a horse and saddle.

Looking into Demi's eyes she said, "I know I'm not the strongest person, I'm not. But you can't be strong all the time." Demi bit her lip hard as she saw tears forming in her best friend's eyes again, as well as her own.

"I ain't strong Selena, if I was… I'd be sleepin' inside right now." Demi whispered almost inaudibly. Demi saw Selena trying to remember something, she hoped that she wouldn't. She shouldn't have to remember. Demi knew that Selena knew her mom. She had met her a couple of times and she seemed a bit strict, but that wasn't anything new. Demi didn't talk about her except for once…

Demi saw the change in Selena's demeanor, and if looks could kill, she'd be dead and to hell right now.

"What did she do to you?" Selena growled protectively, clasping Demi's wrist in her hand and forcing her to look into the girl's chocolate eyes.

"N-nothing Selena, I'm fine." Demi lied. She was always bad at lying, but only to Selena. Selena was always very protective of Demi, and had uncharacteristically beaten up three kids at school for bullying her. Selena didn't have a mean bone in her body, but when it came to Demi… everything changed, everything.

"Tell me." Selena demanded, gripping her wrist tighter so it almost felt like an Indian burn.

"It was a week ago, it don't matter anymore. The past is the past, that's why it's called the past." Demi tried shrugging it off but Selena wasn't having it.

"The past is the past but it still leaves a scar!" Selena's yell reverberated throughout the barn causing the pigeons on the roof to squabble away into flight quickly. She was grabbing Demi's wrist even tighter now and Demi saw white surrounding her hand. Selena was cutting off her circulation.

Demi sighed; she may as well get this over with. What's Selena gonna do to her mom? Tie her shoelaces together? Demi would get blamed for that too somehow and get hit again. Demi sucked in a mass of air, filling her lungs and closing her eyes tiredly.

"She came home drunk and hit me with a beer bottle." Demi exhaled and lifted her eye lids to look at Selena. The expression Selena wore was the one thing she didn't want to see. Pity.

Selena grabbed Demi's face in her hands, finally letting go of Demi's throbbing wrist. Demi craved the touch and felt her eyelids droop as Selena's pale thumbs worked gently over her face.

"Show me." Selena whispered, her attention drawn from Demi's eyes to now her lips. Demi nodded and noticed Selena's change in her line of sight, causing the younger girl to inwardly smirk.

Demi carefully covered Selena's hands on her face, removing them. She turned her head to give each of the girl's palms a sweet kiss before standing up slowly and turning so her back was facing Selena.

Demi was pretty sure Selena was swooning behind her right now and she swore she had heard the girl whisper, "_You kiss by the book."_

Demi lightly chuckled to herself and bet that Selena was now promptly glaring holes in her back. Demi, wasting no time, slid her white cotton T-shirt over her head and sent it flying into the animal fodder in front of her. The cold wind enveloped Demi's back and she shivered, but did nothing to cover herself.

She heard Selena gasp and scramble around in the hay and then she felt presence behind her. After that all Demi heard was her own heavy breathing.

"Well?" Demi questioned, tired of the thick silence encumbering them. She hissed as she felt tiny finger pads roam the gash that covered her back. Side-to-side. Up-and-down. Zig-zag. She swayed a bit and then felt Selena reach out, steadying her with a hand on the bare skin of her hip.

"Dem, it's so deep, and…" Selena paused, rubbing her fingers over the wound again. "Fresh."

"This didn't happen a week ago." Selena deadpanned, her fingernails sinking into the flesh of Demi's hip.

"Yes it did, Sel." Demi said firmly, her muscles tensing under Selena's roaming fingers.

"Don't lie to me Demi!" Selena accused her, clutching her tighter and causing Demi to moan in pain.

"I'm not Sel, I-it keeps reopening." She croaked, feeling Selena's death lock lessen. She heard Selena mumble an apology into the back of her neck after placing a kiss there.

Demi smirked to herself as Selena silently began tracing the gash once again. "You really like touching me, don't ya Selly?" Demi drawled cockily. Selena blushed and quickly took her hands off Demi's naked torso, sending Demi crashing to the floor.

"Owwww…." Demi whined. Even though there was hay there, it wasn't enough to cushion the fall.

"Oh my god, Demi!" Selena realized her mistake and kneeled on the floor beside Demi, trying to get the girl up. Most people would think it's annoying, but Demi likes Selena's motherly behavior. She likes when Selena takes care of her. She's never had something like that before. After all, that's one of the reasons Selena is her best friend.

"Heya Demi!" Crashing through the huge oak doors of the wooden barn, was the milk-boy Nick Jones.

Nick was a long-time friend of Demi's, a keeper he was. The Jones and the Lovato's go way back, some even say they opened the first farm here together. Nick went to the same school as Demi and Selena, but Selena didn't like him very much. She thought Nick had a crush on Demi. She was right, but that crush diminished as soon as he saw Selena.

Nick's hopes were crushed though when he saw how Selena interacted with Demi, she was definitely in love. He had never seen anything like it. Short time after, he got himself another girl, Miss Miley Ray Cyrus. He was in love with her, surely. To this day, He's glad about what happened with Selena because he would have never met his little 'Ray of Sunshine'.

Nick was dressed in his uniform, white button down shirt with white pants and black boots, and of course his milk-man hat sat perched on top of his curly head of light brown hair. He was carrying four milk bottles filled to the brim in his metal milk-carrier.

"Is this a bad time?" Nick asked, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot while looking between a glaring Selena and a shirtless confused Demi.

"No, it's a perfect time!" Demi squeaked, haphazardly pulling on her shirt. Selena giggled at Demi's cuteness.

"Baby, it's on backwards." Selena cooed lovingly, eliciting a heavy sigh from Demi as Selena turned her shirt around for her.

Nick chuckled, half from Demi's mishap and half from Selena calling Demi 'Baby'. Selena sent a harsh glare his way and his chuckling seized, causing Demi to smirk inwardly.

Demi loved when Selena got jealous, it was so cute. Jealously was a bad trait to have, but she loved it on Selena.

Demi broke the tension between Nick and Selena, throwing a smile towards him.

"So Nicky boy, what brings you here on this fine day?" Demi laughed, lying on her back with her hands behind her head. Nick loved that Demi acted like she didn't have a care in the world, he could never pretend that.

"Well, I missed you. But that's not why I'm here. I have a letter that needed to be hand delivered from a Miss Taylor." Nick admitted, walking over to Demi and kneeling beside her. He held out the letter for Demi and she read the envelope before stuffing it in her pants carelessly.

"Ah, Taylor Swift. A fine young lass isn't she?" Demi jest. Nick chuckled and she swore she heard Selena growl from her right. Oh, she loved how riled up Selena was getting.

Apparently Nick didn't hear. "Dems, she's thirteen." Nick chuckled.

Nick loved being able to joke around like this, if he played around in his house it would probably end up in breaking something and then a beating for him and his brothers.

"More experience." Demi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Nick laughed loudly and Demi heard Selena's breaths get shorter and shorter, almost as if she was a fuse ready to explode.

In the distance Demi heard the dinner bell ring and Nick sprung up from his seat, scooping Demi up in a hug and kissing the top of her head before stepping out through the old door.

"Hey Nick!" Demi called out to the retreating boy, grinning to herself.

"Yeah?" Nick yelled back, confused and squinting to see Demi through the sun.

"That uniform fit you real good." Demi drawled with a wink. Nick blushed, he knew Demi was only being flirty to get Selena jealous but it still made him feel weird inside.

"Thanks, you too!" Nick replied. "U-umm I mean… Oh yeah!" Nick snapped into the air, remembering something he had to tell Demi. "The O' Maley's need a farmhand down at their ranch, they was askin' for ya." Nick nodded.

"Sure I'd love to help out that old coot!" Demi quipped causing Nick to let out a hearty laugh.

"Right he is, right he is. Bye Demi, love you!" Nick said his goodbye and went on his way, whistling and twirling the milk in his hands.

As soon as Nick was gone, Selena's palm was on Demi's and she was being twirled around. Selena grabbed Demi's face and planted a firm kiss on Demi's lips that left her feeling warm and fuzzy inside.

"You're my best friend. Not his. Not anybody else's." She growled, looking Demi in the eyes, and finding love there.

"Best friend? Best friends don't kiss each other." Demi said, her face still occupied by Selena's soft hands. This had happened before, and only happens when Selena gets jealous, which is why Demi purposely tries to get Selena jealous. Secretly she thinks Selena knows, but she's okay with that. Because secretly she knows, Selena wants to kiss her.

"Mine." Selena whispers, her eyes burning passionately into Demi's as she slowly leans in to kiss the younger girl again, letting her eyes close and her senses take over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I came up with this idea while watching the movie Convicted and if you've seen it you're probably like what? Because this isn't anything like it, but you'll see how it will somehow relate to it… hopefully… probably not. Hopefully I'll get to update this a lot this week because I have FCAT and that means no homework yay! But I still have to take the Florida Child Abuse Test :(. It doesn't really stand for that but I wish it did. Darn you FCAT darn you to ****….**

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? **

**SHOULD I KILL MYSELF?**

**REVIEW PLOX!#$#$313$#$#548573**


	2. Lost

**A/N: Sorry it's short I just wanted to put something up!**

* * *

><p>Giddy from the kiss Selena gave her, Demi practically danced through the tall grass as she pulled the older girl along.<p>

"Where are we goin'?" Selena wondered, warily jogging alongside Demi.

Demi knew the girl was tired from already having to run here from her house, so she slowed down her pace. Selena smiled sweetly at Demi for her consideration and intertwined their fingers before they continued their adventure.

"To the O Maley's!" Demi said, her dark brown hair landing against her firm cheekbones. Demi was glad that the weather was finally looking up for a change. The cumulous were pulling in slightly, blocking the sun from marring them, and the winds were twirling the brass roosters on tops of barns.

She looked up at the opaque sky as they ran, silently thanking the high heavens and hoping the day won't be as bad as she thought.

They passed tree after tree, barn after barn, and Demi can't help but think she's done something wrong. But she keeps going anyway.

Selena made a noise of discontent and Demi felt her pace slow. She tried to pull the raven haired girl to go faster, but she wouldn't respond.

Selena tugged on her hand and Demi stopped, looking confusedly at her. Selena pointed in front of her and Demi followed her finger.

"Oh." Was all that came out of Demi's mouth. She looked at the humongous corn maze standing eleven feet tall, looming over them. Though city people would usually 'ooh and ahh' at the brilliant mixtures of green and yellow, Demi and Selena just thought they were a nuisance.

"Oh is right Demi, you led us the wrong way! Couldn't you tell by the wind we was goin' South!" Selena yelled agitatedly.

The younger girl cowered under her glare.

"Well, why didn't you stop me if you knew I was going the wrong way?" Demi countered.

Selena blushed. She had been too busy staring at Demi to notice they were going the wrong way. The way her hair was whipping in the wind, and how she was staring dreamily at the sky made Selena feel like she was in a movie.

"I-I um wasn't paying attention…" Selena stuttered. She diverted her attention away from Demi to look at the massive vegetable cluster before them.

Demi now had a choice. She and Selena could walk one and a half hours back to town and then go around the maze which would take twenty five more minutes, totaling out to about one hour and fifty five minutes. Or, she and Selena could go into the maze and hope that luck could pull them out in at least an hour.

Demi sighed loudly and scratched her head, weighing in the pros and cons.

"Let's go through it." She stared at the corn that was mocking her.

"Are you crazy?" Selena yelled, startling the townsfolk out buying goods from market stalls planted in the crumbling dirt. "The O Maley's have the biggest maze this side of town! Its gotta be at least one hundred miles wide! It'll take us hours!" Selena cried out.

She always got so worked up about nothing, Demi thought. She could get them through this no doubt.

Boy was she wrong.

She was so wrong.

They had been in there for about thirty minutes and were nowhere near the middle, stopped at a dead end.

"Ugh! Another one! Well never get out!" Selena groaned, half-heartedly hitting the corn with a fist. Demi rolled her eyes at the girl's close-mindedness as she wracked her brain for ideas.

Selena had taken to talking to the crops angrily while Demi was trying to figure out how to get them out of the corny death trap. Demi pressed her index fingers to her temples and rubbed, trying to relieve the pressure. She really just wanted to tell Selena to shut up and stop talking to vegetables.

Demi remembered getting stuck in here when she was four; she smiled at the thought of Billy Ray hacking through the corn to find her. He nearly destroyed half of the field and Mr. O Maley was pissed. Billy had just said 'There, I did half yer work for ya', and slung Demi onto his shoulders, carrying her all the way home.

She remembered the song she came up with and grinned, starting to sing it to Selena.

"_The ears of corn don't hear,_

_The ears of corn don't hear,_

_Stuck in the middle of this maze,_

_But the ears of corn don't hear_."

Selena just stared at her blankly. "Very funny."

"I am funny!"

"Jus- Demi." Selena started calmly. It always freaked her out when Selena would jump from emotion to emotion like that.

"Find a way to get us out." Selena said through clenched teeth.

"Now." Selena slid down to the ground, becoming one with the corn stalks. Demi walked over to her apprehensively and kneeled down in front of the older girl.

She took both of Selena's hands, fighting her reluctance and rested them atop her knees. Selena still wouldn't acknowledge her, so Demi stubbornly tilted her head up with a calloused finger.

"Don't worry Selena, I'll figure a way to get us outta here and to O Maley's soon. You gotta trust me though." Demi assured, her eyes mixing with Selena's. She leaned in and delicately pressed her lips against the other girls, feeling the chapped texture as they glided against each other.

She pulled back slowly and Selena's eyes were still closed, her brows furrowed. Demi smirked because she knew Selena didn't want the kiss to end. Selena saw her cocky expression and rolled her eyes, blushing.

"Do you trust me?" The words fell from Demi's lips; they weighed more than she thought they would and left a familiar silence.

Selena nodded and leaned in again, pressing a sweet kiss on the corner of Demi's mouth, whispering into her cheek. "I trust you."

Demi softly rubbed Selena's cheek, leaving a trail of comfort in her absence. She was trying to soothe Selena so she would at least be quiet and she would be able to get them out of here. She saw the girl's eyelids droop a little and hoped she wouldn't fall asleep. No way was she going to carry her all the way.

Demi got up from her position on the floor and began pacing back and forth, her hands clasped behind her back. Selena giggled at the younger girl's actions and Demi sent her a small smile before returning to the task at hand.

"Ah hah! I got it!" Demi stopped in her tracks and snapped into the air, waving her hand manically and looking at Selena who was blinking slowly, looking confused.

Selena shook her head slowly; she was probably just about to fall asleep. She motioned lazily with her hand for Demi to go on.

"What direction did you say the wind was blowing again?" Demi queried Selena. Selena's ears perked up at the question.

"Ummm… South?" Selena yawned. She was unsure on how exactly this was going to help them. Selena stretched lazily and Demi couldn't help but to admire how cute she was. Hunched over on the dirt with her overalls bunched up and her curls going every which way, with a little bit of drool on the corner of her cheek. She still looked beautiful.

But Demi must digress, she has to rescue them. She pulled Selena up by her shoulders and Selena, still teetering on the edge of slumber, latched her arm around Demi's stomach and sagged against her body for support. Demi rolled her eyes at Selena's antics and stuck out a wet finger into the atmosphere, feeling nothing.

Oh shit. "The wind! Where did it go? It was just here, I swear it was. It was just blowing through your hair a minute ago and you looked so cute…" Demi trailed off and her cheeks heated up reflexively. Selena let out an audible 'aw' and kissed Demi's cheek, causing her face to heat up more. She shook her head and thought of an alternative way they could figure out the wind direction.

"I know! Here, let me hold you up. Quick!" Selena looked at Demi like she was crazy; maybe the corn was getting to her.

"What's that going to do?" Selena was somewhat alert now and nervously shuffling around.

"Just do it!" Demi asserted, clasping her hands together, creating a makeshift step for the girl. Selena looked unsure and frightened as she did what Demi asked, holding onto Demi's shoulders for support. Demi lifted her up higher and her arms started to shake, causing Selena to grip onto her shoulders tighter.

"Selena you have to let go if you wanna see over." The older girl willed herself not to fall and looked up as far a she could, the maize still blocking her view.

"I still can't see anything Demi." Selena trembled. She was afraid of heights. Demi had learned this the day they painted the top of her barn together.

Demi sighed and slowly let Selena down."This doesn't make sense. Were both at least five feet…" She stated, tapping her thumb on her chin. She had another idea.

"Get on my shoulders." Demi dictated. Selena looked at her pupils wide, pushing a lump down her throat. Demi knew to an extent how terrified Selena was of heights, and was hoping the girl would comply.

"W-what I-" Selena stuttered, wringing together her hands and looking down at the muddy soil.

"Come on Selena, this may be our only chance, you can't hold me up so you hafta be the one to go up. Please Selena." Demi begged, clasping her hands and doing her irresistible pout.

She seemed to be having an internal battle in her head before she nodded and took Demi's hands. "I trust you. I trust you." She chanted over and over to the younger girl, though Demi knew it was only her reassuring herself.

Demi kneeled down with her back to Selena, instructing the girl to put her feet on Demi's shoulders and her hands on Demi's head. The younger girl tightly gripped her ankles, ensuring her safety and she could tell that Selena's eyes were probably closed by now.

"Ready?" Her voice hung into the air. It seemed like eternity before Selena finally answered.

"Yes." And with that she was quickly hoisted up, due to Demi's legs being locked like springs ready to pounce. Selena squealed into the air and Demi laughed teasingly. Selena's hands were frantically moving around on Demi's face, gripping on to anything she could find. She finally settled for covering Demi's eyes and holding on there.

"Ok, now look for a weathervane." Demi said into the darkness.

Selena squinted in the heat, her eyes scanning the long expanse before she happily pointed out in the distance, almost causing them to fall. "I see it!" Selena bounced on Demi's shoulders causing her to grip the girl tighter.

"Whoa, calm down there Sel. Now, what direction is South pointing?" Demi asked.

Selena sweated as the harsh rays that had come back into play danced across her face. She held out a hand, making a visor with it and shielding her eyes to try and see the weathervane more clearly.

As one of the clouds blocked the sun her hand was removed and she stopped squinting. The rooster was now in clear vision and it was pointing to the left.

"The left! The left!" Selena cried happily. Finally they could get out of here! She was so overcome with joy that she forgot she was on Demi's shoulders and sent them both tumbling into the wet dirt.

"Thanks for that, Sel" Demi sent a playful glare her way and she reciprocated by sticking out her tongue childishly at the girl. Demi dusted off her white shirt and shrugged, figuring she'd wash it later.

Selena helped Demi up and they both steadied themselves.

"So it was this way? Right?" Demi pointed to where Selena had.

Selena nodded and they began their trek once again. It took a couple of tries. They ran into dead ends, fought over which way to go next, and almost got attacked by crows twice. But, they finally made it out.

Hoots and hollers echoed into the afternoon sky, sending the crows squawking off into flight. The two girls ran to hug each other clashing in a tangle of limbs and Selena fell on top of Demi, her arms pressed into the girls shoulders. They giggled, giddy of their accomplishment.

The sun was illuminating Demi's features and Selena couldn't help but to think how beautiful the girl really was.

How could anyone bully Demi? They were jealous. They all were. They were missing out on a great person, and possibly one of their best relationships ever. Oh well, Selena thought. More for me.

"You're beautiful." It slipped out of her mouth involuntarily.

Demi smirked cockily. "I know. I'm _a-maize-ing._"

Selena rolled her eyes from above Demi.

"Get it? Because _maize_ is corn, and I said _amaizing_!" Demi cackled obnoxiously as Selena tried covering her mouth.

"Or, or, it could be _a-maze-ing, _because we were stuck in a maze!" Demi laughed loudly, batting away Selena's hands from her mouth.

Selena playfully shoved Demi's shoulder. "You're so corny…" She smiled lovingly at Demi as she burst into another rouse of laughter.

"But I love you." Demi stared meaningfully into Selena's eyes as she leant in to kiss her. They were rudely interrupted by harsh footsteps and a voice.

"Well, well, lookie here. Is this free porn I see?" Miley Ray Cyrus' brother Trace drawled as he slinked over in his ridiculous all leather get-up.

Trace was the equivalent of a horse, donning a long black mane of hair paired with lanky limbs. It didn't help that his favorite foods were carrots and apples either. No one really liked Trace; he was sort of an outcast. But, he was family and everyone guessed the Cyrus' loved him unconditionally, no matter what.

Selena quickly got off of Demi and pulled her up, standing slightly in front of her in a protective stance.

"Oh look, its Trace. Who let you outta the barn?" Demi growled. Selena covered her mouth and tried to keep in a giggle, she was slightly failing. She loved it when Demi was feisty, it stirred feelings deep down that she was too young to have.

"Who let you _in_ the barn?"

"Look here you horse freak-" Selena had to hold Demi back by her shirt, her arms were a' swingin'.

"Learn to keep your girl in check Gomez, you's lookin' at a real outlaw here." Trace removed a shiny silver revolver from his holster and pointed it at Demi.

Demi scoffed. "You, an outlaw? That right there's the biggest lie I've heard outta your mouth. 'side from when you tol' me you wasn't a virgin, of course." A smirk appeared on her face.

"I ain't no virgin, you'd damn well know it too if you'd let me show ya." His face turned into a wicked grin as he twirled the gun around his trigger finger and slid it back into his holster.

Demi had ignored all of Trace's advances but he still wouldn't leave her alone. Once he followed her into the girl's washroom and pushed her against the sink, but she escaped from under his legs and gave him a nasty black eye.

"I have a feeling that experience would be equivalent to riding a horse, no thank you." Demi smirked.

Trace got up in her face after that comment and Selena stood by wearily. "You listen here, bitch. You'd be lucky if I fucked ya', and even luckier if I married ya'." Demi rolled her eyes at his pathetic 'tough guy' act.

"No thanks, I wouldn't want to go through the awkward explanation of why I'm marrying a horse."

Trace roughly grabbed Demi's neck in both of his bony hands. "You little-"

"TRACE! WHAT YA DOIN'? PUT DEMI DOWN SON!"

Billy rushed towards them and pulled Trace off of Demi and into their house. As he was being ruthlessly dragged on the unforgiving dirt road he mouthed 'watch yourself'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you just love dramatic endings? Sigh… anyway; thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate every single one. It makes me happy I can express myself and share with you guys at the same time (lol cheesy). Anyway, keep on doin' what you do and review! :D**


End file.
